Overwatch: Love Kills
by Bait Master
Summary: This story will take a look at the more intimate relationships within Overwatch and Talon. The story centers around a rule forbidding relationships within the team, however, many will challenge it. Can 76 really just control others' feelings because of his loss? Disclaimer: Much of this is not canon, as would be expected, so many plot points may not be what you expect them to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1: Meeting Adjourned**

"For those of you who are from the old days, this will come as no surprise," 76 boomed. All the heroes, new and old, sat in a large meeting room. Overwatch had formed a new base underground in an undisclosed location. This was their first team meeting at HQ. "Never, under any circumstances, should you become… more personally involved with team members, or worse, the enemy!"

A couple of the veteran heroes shifted. The newbies were too afraid to even flinch.

"Got it? Good. Meeting adjourned," 76 finished. "Don't forget, 0600 tomorrow for training."

The heroes began to file out. A few of the vets passed Morrison with a nod. Reinhardt, however, stopped in front of him.

"I respect you decision, see as… well, you remember. But, you will have to crush many of these junges hearts." The old man gestured to the newbies who were almost out the door.

"I know." 76 said, looking down.

Reinhardt exited the conference room. Pharah made her way over to 76.

"I can only assume this has to do with my mother," Pharah muttered.

"The other newbies don't have to know. I'm surprised you even know. Keep this quiet." 76 grumbled.

"Understood."

Pharah left the room, leaving Jack and his thoughts.

"What I wouldn't do to see Ana again," he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Introductions**

"Hey, wait up," Lucio heard an adorable voice call. He turned around to see his favorite streamer (and celebrity crush) .

"Lucio, I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?" Hana was ecstatic.

"Uhhh. Yes of course! I'm your biggest fan too! Could you give me your autograph?" At this moment, Lucio was glad he didn't blush easily.

"Of course! Wow, I'm honored to hear that you enjoy my content!" the two pulled out pictures of themselves and pens. Autographs were not a weird occurrence for them.

"There you go!" Hana handed Lucio a picture of herself.

"Trade ya!" Lucio chuckled as he handed Hana a picture of himself.

The two stood in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So, . Want to go game and listen to music? I doubt either of us are going to sleep right away." Lucio just went for it. It took all the courage he had.

"Sounds fun! And call me Hana." She smiled. Lucio grinned with delight.

The two set off for Hana's room.

Mei was worried. The world had changed since the old days, but she hadn't. The cryogenic freezing of her body meant she was still 32, but she had nothing in common with any of the heroes her age. How would she fit in? It was like high school all over again! Plus, any chance she stood with Jack was gone not that he was older and grumpy.

With these thoughts racing through her mind, Mei needed to clear her head. She went up to the observation deck.

Mei had hoped to be alone when she got their. Unfortunately, a shadowy figure stood dead center by the railing. As she reached the top step, the figure turned its head slightly. Mei saw a red glow from its mouth.

"Evenin'," the man said. His voice was gravely. It probably didn't help that he was a smoker.

"Good evening," she responded.

They stood in silence. The man was looking to the stars. Mei was breathing deeply, but the man's second hand smoke was bothering her.

"Would you mind if I asked you to stop smoking?"

"Anything for a pretty lady," he flirted, tossing the cigar off the balcony and into the water below.

"T-thank you," Mei stuttered, blushing.

"The name's McCree. Jesse McCree," the man chuckled, turning to face her.

"Mei. Mei-Ling Zhou."

"Pleasure," Jesse said, tipping his hat.

Mei's eyes had adjusted to the darkness now. She could see McCree's face. He was not old, but he was definitely worn. His face was chiseled and strong. He had messy brown hair and a scruffy beard. He smelled like tobacco and gunpowder. Despite her hatred for smoking and violence, she quite liked the smell.

"Are ya just gonna stare at me or are ya gonna tell me I'm pretty," McCree joked.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…" Mei turned red and looked away.

"Haven't I met you before?"

"Well, maybe. I used to work at Watchpoint: Antarctica, but I believe I met you in Los Angeles on Halloween many years ago."

"What were you dressed as? I believe I was, well, a cowboy," he chuckled.

"I was a firefighter," Mei said.

"Hold up, naw. I remember you! You don't seem to have aged a day!"

"That's because I didn't… I was cryogenically frozen in order to survive a massive storm. I was the only survivor that day," she trailed off.

"I can't say I know what you feel, but my apologizes instead."

"Thank you." Mei began to tear up.

"Aww don't go crying on me. I didn't mean to scare ya that much," McCree joked, trying to cheer her up.

Mei giggled. "This has been nice. See you tomorrow, Jesse." She headed for the stairs.

"Night, Mei."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3: Old Friends**

Winston and Tracer sat in the lab. While Winston worked on repairing her chronal accelerator, Lena tinkered with some of the parts on his desk.

"Winston, love, what do you think of this… relationship rule?"

"Well, I can objectively say it's a good thing. I'm glad I don't have to deal with it. I can see, however, how this new rule may mess with team chemistry. The bond we forge on the battlefield are incredibly strong and often lead to genuine connections that are undeniable." Winston hadn't stopped working on the accelerator. "Come to think of it, you really don't need to worry either. How's Emily doing by the way?"

"Well, big guy… Emily and I actually broke up a few weeks ago."

"Oh! Excuse me, I had no idea! My apologies."

"it's alright love. It was mutual." Tracer took a deep breath. "Anyway, waddaya mean you don't hafta deal wif it?" Tracer felt like she had asked that question a bit too fast.

Winston stopped working and turned around. "Do you see any females of my species around," he chuckled.

"I see plenty of scientists," she joked.

Winston made a 'nah' gesture and turned back to his work. "A human female and I could never… well. It just couldn't work. Besides, who would want to be with me," he chuckled, trying to cover his insecurity.

Lena hopped off the desk and walked over to Winston. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "More women than you think."

Winston turned to face her in sheer disbelief. "Lena you can't be serious…"

"Why? Just because you don't look like me? You are smarter than all the humans I know, love. You're braver than 'em too. Without you, Winston, we wouldn't all be here right now. You also invented that thing to allow me a somewhat normal life. If there was ever a human who has shown as much care for me as you have, I would have married them... Emily wasn't that human. What makes it any different if it's you?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A HUMAN, LENA!" Winston shouted as high heart rate skyrocketed.

Tracer jumped back and began to vanish. With fear and heartbreak taking over her brain, she was losing control of time. "But, I…"

Winston quickly strapped the accelerator back onto her. She regained control.

"Thanks, love."

"Don't talk to me like that right now. I don't need to go on a rampage."

Winston climbed up to his bed, leaving Lena alone down below. She was heartbroken.

"I thought we were mates, Winston." She began to cry.

"We are friends. And it should just stay that way."

"Focus, Genji. Open your mind," Zenyatta spoke calmly.

The two sat in silence. Their makeshift dojo would do for the time being, despite its blank concrete walls and hard stone floor.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Zenyatta said.

The old door creaked open. Mercy stood in the wallway.

"Oh I am incredibly sorry, Zenyatta! I was only looking for Genji. I must check his vitals again."

"It's quite alright, Angela. I know as well as you do the importance of health."

Genji stood. "Thank you, Sensei."

"Don't have too much fun now," Tekhartha joked, "We have training early tomorrow."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Genji and Mercy shifted uncomfortably.

"It doesn't take a mind reader to know how close you too are," the monk said.

Genji bowed and exited with Mercy.

Once the door was closed, Mercy lifted Genji's lowered chin. "It's alright, Älskling. He's probably the only one who knows."

"If Morrison finds out…"

"What will he do? He needs us, and he can't stop us from loving each other, Älskling."

"Hai, kanojo. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Angela pulled the cyborg into a hug. They held each other for a few moments.

"Are you going to check his vitals, or are you going to raise his heart rate before you even reach the medical wing," a muffled voice called from behind the door.

Mercy giggled. Genji sighed.

"Let's head over there," Angela said.

"I thought you were kidding about the vitals," Genji laughed. "I thought you just wanted to irete kudasai."

"Vitals first. Att älska later," she smiled.

The two walked in the direction of the medical wing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4: Forging Friendships**

Zarya had been waiting for Fareeha to exit the conference room. She couldn't wait to introduce herself. Zarya was attracted to other females, so she was excited to meet them all. But Fareeha really caught her eye. She didn't care what 76 said. Zarya needed some tail. As Pharah walked out, Zarya slid right beside her and began walking with her.

"Aleksandra Zaryanova. Are you the one they call, 'Pharah?'"

"I am. Why do you ask." Pharah seemed completely uninterested.

"Just curious. Also, what about that new rule?"

"I think it's a day late and a dollar short… but it could still be effective." Fareeha gave Zarya a sideways look.

"I see. Well, see you around," Zarya headed for her room. Pharah would be a tough nut to crack.

As she rounded the corner, Aleksandra almost tripped. After catching her balance, she looked down to see a buff dwarf.

"Watch your step, little man!" She was furious.

"The name's Torbjörn. Yours?"

"Aleksandra Zaryanova."

"I must say," Torbjörn flirted, "I would let you knock down one of my turrets any time."

"Disgusting! Stay away, creepy old dwarf!"

"Fate will bring us together again, Aleks," Torbjörn chuckled.

Zarya stormed off.

"NERF THIS," Hana yelled as she began her kill combo.

"Push off," Lucio grumbled, as Zero Suit Samus Jet-Kicked Sonic off screen.

"GAME!" The announcer interrupted.

"Good match, Lucio, but not good enough," taunted. "No one can beat my Zero Suit combo."

Hana got off her couch and headed to the kitchenette. "Would you care for a drink," she asked, opening the fridge and bending over to look inside. This gave Lucio a spectacular view of her tight ass.

"No, but I wouldn't mind your Zero Suit combo… Damn," the DJ whispered.

"Did you say something," Hana asked, looking at him between her legs.

"Nope. I could go for some water though."

"You got it!"

After Lucio had a minute of ogling his celebrity crush, she returned with a glass of water. She handed him the glass and plopped down next to him. She had also gotten herself a Mountain Dew.

"So, uh, what do you think of that relationship thing?" Lucio as trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"I think that old man's full of crap! Why shouldn't we be allowed to be normal people as well as heroes?"

"I agree," Lucio said, relieved.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, want to be the first person to listen to my new album? It's not going to be released for another month, but I get really excited about how fans will react," Lucio said, beaming. "And if you're such a big fan, I bet you'll love it!"

"REALLY?! OF COURSE!" Hana practically crushed him with a hug.

"Great," Lucio responded, almost wheezing in pain.

He got off the couch and produced a small storage drive from his key chain. He plugged it into the stereo and it began to load. He went back to the couch and sat just as the first song began to play.

"Now in this one I was trying to create a feeling of happiness and rejuvenation."

"I'm feeling it," Hana giggled.

After a few minutes, the next song began.

"This one is focused on an upbeat, getting-stuff-done kind of rhythm."

"Oh, I like this one. It makes me want to dance! Come on, dance with me!"

jumped up and pullled Lucio to his feet. The two began to dance to the fast paced, almost rave-like music.

"No fair, you dance way better than me!" Hana complained.

"Aww, come on! I can teach you! Just watch and learn!"

The two danced for the duration of the song. By the time the next track began, they were both wide awake and into the music.

"Oh, this one was a first for me. I don't like lyrics, as you know, so this song is my attempt at conveying, well… Conveying feelings of adoration?" Lucio was really trying to not be awkward now.

"You mean a love song, silly?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The two listened to the slow ballad of gentle bass, a mid range of sounds similar to an acoustic guitar, and a high range of tweet-like sounds. Hana began to rock back and forth. She looked up at Lucio and smiled. He smiled back and began to rock back and forth with her.

Hana reached out for his hands. She placed them on her lower back and placed her own behind Lucio's back. She was blushing.

"I bet music dorks like you have never gotten to dance with a girl before."

"I have actually. I always thought gamers had trouble finding dance partners," Lucio joked.

"Shut up. Don't make me beat up my first dance partner," she said, looking down.

"I'll lay off. I don't want to displease my most beautiful dance partner."

Hana looked up at him. Her eyes were glassy.

"Don't mock me. That's not funny." She looked like she was about to cry.

"What are you talking about? I'm not mocking you."

Hana pushed him away. She stomped over to the stereo and ripped the storage device from it. She threw it at Lucio.

"Get out!" She was in tears.

"Hana, I… I really meant it."

"Why must every famous person I meet turn out to be an asshole! I'm not going to fall for your bullshit, Lucio!"

Lucio was shocked. Without another word, he left her room. She slammed the door behind him. As Lucio stood out in the hallway, he began to tear up. Inside her room, Hana was face down on her bed, sobbing. For what had seemed to be a first date, it had not gone well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: 0600**

"Wake up, schlafmütze. We need to train soon," Mercy cooed, nuzzling against Genji's cold, cyborg body. She wished he could safely exit it completely. He normally only took his mask off to eat and make love.

"Damn."

The two got out of bed. Genji began his morning meditation after he laid out his sword cleaning supplies. Angela got dressed and went to wash up.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth. Dental health is important too," she called to Genji from the bathroom.

"Hai, kanojo."

Zenyatta was sitting in his room, meditating. Then he heard footsteps outside, followed by a knock.

"You may enter," he sighed. His meditation seemed to always be interrupted.

Morrison entered.

"I figured you might be meditating, but I needed to speak with you."

"It's quite alright. Is something bothering you, Jack?"

"Could you… could you teach me how to meditate?" Morrison was uncomfortable. He felt silly.

"You don't need me. Anyone can meditate. All you must do is sit and clear your mind. As you exhale, forget the negative things. As you inhale, prepare to accept new things. It's quite simple. It just takes dedication."

"Thank you," Jack replied. He was a little annoyed that it was that simple.

"Should I?" Mei asked her robotic companion as she paced. She was ready to go to training, and she had plenty of time to get there.

"I don't think I should. He seemed like a flirt. I shouldn't like guys like him. They are cold hearted." The companion seemed to chuckle.

"But Jack trusts him." Mei froze. "So then he must be good. Right?"

The companion gave a reassuring boop.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Mei left her room and set off to find Jesse. Then she realized she had no idea where his room was.

She knew it would be in the male area, so she headed there. As she rounded the corner, she began to smell tobacco and gunpowder. Then there he was, right in front of her.

"Woah there," he chuckled. "You nearly scared the devil out of me."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Mei trailed off, blushing. She was embarrassed. She had no idea how to explain why she was headed to the men's wing.

"You do realize the practice range it that way," Jesse teased, pointing behind Mei with his right arm.

"I-I had no idea. I get lost so easily," she tried to fake a giggle.

"Join me. I'll getcha there."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

As the two headed out of the men's wing, Reinhardt and Torbjörn watched from down the hall.

"So it begins," Reinhardt sighed.

"What do ya mean?" Torbjörn was puzzled.

"You've never really understood women, have you?"

"Hey! I'm no idiot! I'm an engineer for cripes sake!"

Reinhardt began to head towards the practice range, Torbjörn not far behind. "Remember that one Halloween many years ago, the one when you were a Viking and Angela was a witch?"

"Yeah," Torbjörn responded.

"Remember how she got really drunk and started to hug you a bunch?"

"We were having a great time? What does this have to do with anything?" Torbjörn was very confused this time.

Reinhardt chuckled.

Lucio had barely slept the previous night. He was upset that his first date had gone so poorly. He got all his gear ready and headed out to the practice range.

On his way, he skated past a lab. Out of curiosity, he poked his head in. He was happy to see a familiar face.

"Winston! How's it hanging?" He tried to stay positive despite his feelings about Hana.

"Uhhh, okay I guess," Winston responded. He too wasn't feeling the best. Leena was his best friend, but now she wanted to be more than that, despite the impossibility of doing so.

As the two began walking towards the practice range together, Lucio started up the conversation again.

"So, what do you do in that lab?"

"Well, mainly I work on the team's equipment. I also sleep in their. I guess I'm just a nerd," Winston chuckled.

"Cool," Lucio responded.

"How does your tech work, if you don't mind me asking," Winston said. "I find the application of music to battle fascinating."

"I barely understand it myself, but I'll give you the jist."

As Lucio went on and on about his gear, the two continued towards the practice range.

As Pharah walked down the hallway, she heard an annoying beeping coming from one of the rooms. Considering the door had a British flag plastered on it, Fareeha figured it must have been Leena's room. Suddenly, the beeping stopped. Now, Pharah heard a few swishes.

"Late riser," Pharah grumbled, continuing towards the practice range.

As she passed the next room, a pissed looking gremlin exited.

"Morning, Hana," Fareeha chuckled. "You look well."

"Can it, jet-pack. I had… I had a rough night."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Pharah was now showing genuine concern.

"I don't feel like it," Hana growled. "I'll see you at the practice range. I need to go get my mech."

Pharah continued towards the range. Hana took a detour towards the hangar.

Jack arrived at the practice range at 5:40, and he was surprised to be the second one there. Zarya was in the weight room nearby, benching more weight than he could have even in his prime.

Jack began to mentally prepare to give his pre-training speech as Genji and Mercy arrived. The soldier noted the exact time each individual showed up.

"Zarya, 5:40; Genji, 5:42; Mercy, 5:42," he muttered to himself.

A few more showed up.

"Zenyatta, 5:44; McCree, 5:47; Mei, 5:47," he continued. The others were talking amongst themselves.

Next were two of the oldest members.

"Reinhardt, 5:50; Torbjorn, 5:50."

Then a handful more.

"Lucio, 5:53; Winston, 5:53."

Then the rest of the rookies.

"Pharah, 5:57; , 5:58."

Jack noticed that Tracer was missing. As his watch struck 5:59, he began to fume. About 30 seconds later, Leena blinked onto the practice range.

"Just in time," she gasped.

76 was pissed, but she was on time. He began his speech.

"Attention!" His holler brought all of the chatting to a grinding halt. "Form up!"

The vets quickly found their places in the line up. The rookies were frozen. They had no idea what to do.

"All right, rookies! This is your first test: Decipher the pattern and fall in!" Jack was smiling under his visor. He always loved to torture newbies.

Pharah remained calm. She noticed that McCree, Genji, and Tracer were near each other. She figured she belonged somewhere near the other flakers. She took her place next to them.

Mei was surprised. She had never done combat training before. Torbjorn stood in a gap between Reinhardt and McCree. Seeing as her tech focused on defense, similar to Torbjorn, she took her place. She tried to stay closer to Torbjorn than McCree, but she couldn't help glancing at him. To her surprise, he was glancing back. She quickly looked forward, embarrassed. McCree only smiled and let out a low chuckle.

Hana immediately took her place next to Reinhardt and Winston. With so many years of gaming experience, seeing and playing around patterns was second nature to her.

Zenyatta, being part computer, easily found his place next to Mercy.

Zarya figured she belonged with the stronger, beefier members, so she joined Reinhardt, Winston, and 's mech. Hana wasn't really beefy.

Lucio stood alone, dumbfounded. He had no idea what to do.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there looking like a dope or are you going to fall in?" Jack was becoming irritated with the kid. He figured having a musician in battle would be a chore.

"Oh! I got it!" Lucio found his place by Zenyatta and Angela.

"Finally. Now, this is our standard roll call formation. All of you are here, so no need right now. Instead, let's run a bit of a test for you rookies." 76 began to chuckle. "You are each going to take a turn running through the practice range, taking out all enemy practice bots and assisting all friendly bots. Who wants to go first."

Pharah immediately stepped forward.

"It would be an honor, sir!" She stated.

"Fine. Also, no one likes a brown nose," he grumbled.

Fareeha turned around and saw a faded yellow line labeled _START_ on the ground. She walked over to it.

"On your marks… GO!"

Pharah, confused by the missing 'get set' had a slow start. She began flying around the practice range, targeting all of the enemy practice bots. Using her rockets, she launched them around and blasted them apart. She was just about to take out the final bot when Jack spoke again.

"You see, rookies, the enemy isn't going to play fair… so neither will I," Jack said, as he nodded to Winston.

Winston produced a controller and pressed a large red button. Suddenly, all of the robots reformed themselves and converged near the center of the range. They began to fire at Pharah.

"Let's see what else you've got!" 76 hollered.

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" Pharah cried out and began to launch missiles from every facet of her suit. After the barrage had finished, all of the bots were destroyed again.

"Time," Jack said. "One minute and twenty-seven seconds."

Pharah returned to the group, looking rather smug.

"You completed the task, but not as quickly as I would expect from a rocket powered soldier. Who's next."

Pharah grimaced. Clearly, 76 expected a lot from the newbies.

Sheepishly, Mei inched forward.

"I- I could go," she mumbled.

"Alright, Mei. Get on the line," Jack responded.

Mei walked over to the yellow line.

"Ready… GO!"

Mei began to run as fast as she could in her clunky boots and coat. She felt like she had to impress Jesse.

As she made her way around the range, she froze the bots one at a time, finishing them off with an icicle shot. Seeing some of the friendly bots under fire, she placed an ice wall between them and their attackers before taking the remaining enemy bots out.

Once again, Winston pressed the red button. All of the robots reformed and converged on Mei. She quickly threw out her companion robot yelling, "Freeze, don't move!" She figured McCree would appreciate that cheesy line.

As her companion began to freeze all the robots around her, Mei surrounded herself in ice to avoid harm. She broke out just as the last bot was frozen, and then proceeded to finish them all off. She hurried back to the group.

"Time," Morrison grumbled. "One minute and forty-five seconds. Not bad for a weather girl."

Mei began to open her mouth. Of all people, she didn't expect Jack to treat her like a liability. She had just clearly shown she could hold her own in a fight, yet her old friend and past crush was calling her a 'weather girl.'

Before she could utter a word, McCree mumbled, "C'mon, Jack. We all know that was a pretty damn good time."

76 turned to Jesse. He was glaring under his visor.

"I have to agree," Reinhardt chimed in.

"Aye," Torbjorn said.

"As do I," Mercy echoed.

Jack, annoyed, moved on. "Who's next?"

"Time is an illusion. However, I am intrigued by the prospect of completing the task at hand within the bounds of a 'pretty damn good time.'"

"Get on the line," Jack grumbled. "Er. Above it."

Zenyatta floated over to the line.

"Set… GO!"

Zenyatta slowly made his way through the range, using his orbs to weaken enemy bots and heal bots under fire. He took his time, apologizing to each robot as he destroyed them.

Winston pushed the red button. All of the robots reappeared.

Zenyatta said, "Embrace tranquility," as he healed all of the enemy bots. As a sign of thanks, they didn't attack him and let him return to the yellow line.

"Time's still ticking, Tin Man. I don't stop the clock until all of those bots are broken," 76 mocked.

"As shown by my rebuildable friends over there, revenge is not justice. They let me go freely, as will I unto them."

"Fine. Time." Jack grumbled. "Two minutes and thirty-three seconds. Pretty slow."

"Move too quickly, and you overlook much."

"Enough with the brain teasers. Next!"

"Silly omnic," Zarya chuckled. "Let me show you how it's done."

Zarya deadlifted her large gun and proceeded to the yellow line.

"Set… GO!"

Zarya jogged through the range, projecting barriers around herself and ally bots. As she did this, her gun grew stronger, allowing her to eliminate the enemy bots swiftly. Once she had destroyed them all, Winston pushed the red button yet again.

As the robots approached her, Zarya yelled, "Feel the gravity!" She launched a small dark ball of matter at the robots. It expanded to create a miniature black hole, sucking all of the bots in close. She then proceeded to blow them up with her powerful laser.

Zara jogged back to the line, winded. She could lift weights with ease, but cardio had never been her strong suit.

"Time. One minute and thirty-nine seconds," Morrison said. "Work on your cardio."

Zara nodded and fell back in.

"Next."

Hana moved her mech forward.

" , ready for combat!"

"I sure hope you have what it takes to cut it, kid," Jack grumbled. He didn't feel right bringing a teenage girl into a war she had nothing to do with.

"Hah! A kid?! Let's see if you can keep up with me, old man!"

"GO!"

Hana immediately used the rockets on her mech to fly around the range, blasting the enemy bots with ease. Using her Defense Matrix, she protected the ally bots from incoming fire before taking those enemy's down too.

Winston proceeded to push the red button.

As the reassembled bots converged around her, launched her mech into the air and ejected from it, yelling, "NERF THIS!"

She landed right next to the yellow line as her mech exploded above the bots, taking all of them out again. She strolled across the line giving 76 a smirk.

"Time. One minute and sixteen seconds," Jack sighed.

All of the team members were dumbfounded. Some even had their jaws wide open.

Don't let that go to your head, kid. And I sure hope you have another one of those mechs lying around," Morrison was impressed, bit was avoiding showing it.

"Whatever," said. She knew MEKA would keep her supplied with mechs.

"Alright, mix master. Your turn," the old soldier said, turning to Lucio.

"Unreal," Lucio mumbled, still impressed by 's performance. That and her skin tight mech suit.

76 cleared his throat.

Lucio snapped back to attention.

"Alright! Let's do this," Lucio said.

"To the line," Jack responded. Just as Lucio got to the line, however, a loud siren sounded all over the base.

"Damn. Trouble," the soldier mumbled. "Group up in the meeting room for debriefing in 3 minutes!"

Lucio stood on the line, looking at everyone else. They all bolted, including Hana. 76 stayed behind.

Jack turned to Lucio. "Looks like your test will be out in the fight. I sure as hell hope you can defend yourself. Or take a few bullets."

Lucio chuckled, terrified.

"Oh and music man… Don't try anything with Song. I saw something in your eyes. Nothing can hide from my sights. Remember, we aren't here to meet ladies. Focus on the mission."

With that, 76 sprinted off. Lucio was the last one at the practice range. Quickly, he turned on his gear and blasted his 'Speed' music and skated towards the meeting room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6: Trouble**

Lucio quickly caught up with the rest of the pack. The only three that were maintaining a strong lead were 76, Tracer, and Genji.

76 split off from the group and headed into Winston's Lab. Everyone else continued towards the meeting room.

The team arrived there shortly, and waited a minute or two from Morrison to return. There was some quiet chattering amongst the group.

Torbjörn, Reinhardt, Genji, and Mercy were mumbling about Talon, Hana and Lucio stood at opposite sides of the room trying not to look at one another, and a few other members were dispersed throughout.

Mei approached Jesse while she had some time.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there, but I could have handled it myself," she said, realizing she sounded a little angry.

"No worries. And my apologies. It's a habit of mine to instinctively stick up for others. Plus, ole soldier needs to be put in check sometimes," the gunslinger chuckled.

"Sorry if that came off as angry," Mei trailed off.

"Shoot, don't go around apologizin all the time, Miss Zhou. There's nothin wrong with a spitfire of a woman… even if ice is more your thing."

Mei wasn't sure if she should blush, giggle, or apologize again.

"You are a 'Miss,' right?" Jesse was turning his charm on.

Mei went red. "Y-yes. Yes I am. Excuse me."

She turned and walked away. Her clothes were hot enough as is without Jesse raising her temperature.

McCree only smiled. He always had fun flirting with the ladies, but Mei was one of a kind. A real special kind of girl.

Zarya turned to Pharah, eager to make an impression.

"What do you think this mission will be about," Aleks asked.

"I don't know," Pharah responded.

Zarya was a little annoyed. She wasn't sure if she was bad at starting conversations, or Fareeha was bad at continuing them.

Morrison came into the room and everyone fell silent.

He approached the mission board and had Athena display the information he had gathered in the lab.

"Alright team. We intercepted a distress signal from a military base in Nevada, USA. It would seem that Talon forces are attempting to raid the base, possibly for a powerful bomb. We will split up into two teams and take two separate drop ships to the base. Alpha Squad will consist of Genji, me, Pharah, Zarya, Winston, Mercy, and Zenyatta. Beta Squad will consist of McCree, Tracer, Mei, , Reinhardt, Torbjörn, and Lucio. Alpha Squad will drop here near the north entrance, and Beta Squad here near the south entrance. Any questions?" The soldier was nearly out of breath.

"Are you sure only one healer is appropriate for Beta Squad," Reinhardt boomed. He didn't trust the rookie enough to keep everyone in tact.

"That's why you have armor. Torb will keep you protected as best he can. I'm sure of it."

Torbjorn turned to Reinhardt and gave him the thumbs up. Rein simply shook his head.

"Alright, let's move out," 76 hollered. "Get to the hangar!"

The team reached the hangar moments later.

Alpha Squad loaded into their drop ship quickly, stowing their gear and taking their seats.

Naturally, Morrison and Winston headed up to the cockpit. The rest of Alpha buckled up down below. Zarya, not wanting to sit by an omnic, sat near Mercy and Pharah. Aleks almost felt like she was eavesdropping when Fareeha began to ask Angela about her mother, Ana. As she listened however, she began to piece together a possible reason why Pharah was rather short with the group. Genji and Zenyatta sat opposite the ladies, discussing the ethics of fighting Talon.

Beta Squad was a little behind. was struggling to find a good place for her mech to store, but with the help of Reinhardt was able to catch up.

"If this is a hint to your skills at protecting our friends, today will be a long mission," the Crusader grumbled.

"Hmph," Hana was sure she would do fine.

Leena and Jesse took the reins. Reinhardt always had trouble fitting in the cockpit. The other Beta members found their seats. Mei joined Hana on one side of the ship while Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Lucio sat on the other. Hana started a nice conversation with Mei about her journal and travel, doing her best to pretend like Lucio wasn't even nearby. Reinhardt and Torb poked fun at each other until they moved onto Lucio's taste in music.

"This is gonna be a long flight," Lucio sighed.

"Drop ship Alpha, taking off," Winston reported over the comms.

"Beta's right behind ya," Tracer responded.

Both drop ships slowly lifted off the hangar floor as the roof began to open. They ascended next to each other for a few moments until they were clear to get some speed.

"Beta asking for a green light," Tracer said over the comms.

"Beta, this is Alpha. Green light is go," the old soldier responded.

"Wicked! Catch us if you can!" Tracer punched it, flying off into the horizon.

Jack shook his head and proceeded to speed up his ship as well.

"Glad I put her on Beta," he mumbled to Winston.

"Me too," Winston grumbled.

"You know the comm's still on, right?" Leena sounded annoyed. McCree chuckled in the background.

Jack and Winston looked at each other. Then they shrugged.

About twenty minutes into the flight, both ships were high enough in the atmosphere for the passengers to unbuckle safely.

"Don't get comfy everyone," Morrison's voice boomed over the speakers in both ships. "We will be descending in another 15 minutes. Stretch out and prepare to put boots on the ground as soon as we land!"

Alpha Squad remained seated for the most part. Zenyatta and Genji had begun to meditate. Mercy and Pharah were still discussing Ana. Zarya was still feeling awkward.

Beta Squad was a bit more active. Lucio had been wanting to shoot some hoops for a while, so he immediately grabbed a basketball. Torb and Rein watched him. It was clear to both of them that basketball was not his sport. Hana had actually fallen asleep, so Mei was pretty bored. She decided to go check out the cockpit.

When Mei reached the top of the staircase, she saw Jesse leaning back in the copilot chair. His boots sat on the console and their spurs rattled slightly as the craft flew.

"Howdy, Mei," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she responded. "Shouldn't you be… pushing buttons or something?"

"Naw," he chuckled. "Leena's the real pilot. I'm just here to help if need be."

"Right you are," Tracer chimed in. "In fact, I could use a bit of help right now. What coordinates are we landing at again?"

"Let's see here," the cowboy took his feet down and looked at the map on the console.

He stared at it for a few seconds. He was having trouble focusing with Mei watching him.

"About 40 Latitude and -120 Longitude."

"Alright! We will be landing soon, then," Tracer said. "Mei, could you go back down there and remind everyone to buckle up?"

"Of course," Mei responded.

She turned and headed back down.

"Okay everyone, Leena says to buckle up," she announced, heading to her seat.

Lucio put the basketball back and headed to his seat. Just as he buckled in, Alpha and Beta ships began their descent.


End file.
